In recent years, miniaturization of a pixel as well as increase in the number of pixels of an image sensor are progressing with an attempt to enhance the resolution of the image sensor (CCD, CMOS), but on the other hand, the aperture becomes small, leading to reduction of sensitivity.
Accordingly, for the purpose of increasing the sensitivity, as shown in FIG. 1, one of a plurality of color filters is sometime made to be a white (transparent) color filter (see, JP-A-2007-53153 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”)). In the FIGURE, W indicates a white pattern (transparent pattern), R indicates a red pattern, G indicates a green pattern, and B indicates a blue pattern.
As the method to produce such a white pattern (white filter pixel) in a color filter, for example, a technique of forming a coated layer by using a photosensitive transparent composition containing a polymerizable monomer, an alkali-soluble resin, a photopolymerization initiator and a specific ultraviolet absorber, and subsequently subjecting the coated layer to exposure and developer to form a color filter is known (see, JP-A-2009-265642).
It is stated that according to the photosensitive transparent composition described in JP-A-2009-265642, the exposure illuminance dependency is kept low, the residual film ratio is high with little development scum, a pattern excellent in the resolution can be stably formed, and a color filter free from reduction in the transmittance for visible light and enabling display of a definite high-quality image can be provided.